Tchrak'klik, Thrikreen Psychic Warrior 2
Name: Tchrak'klik Class: Psychic Warrior 2 Race: Thri-kreen (2 levels of monstrous humanoid) Gender: Male Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Size: Medium Type: Monstrous Humanoid Age: 10 years Height: 6'1" Weight: 137 Eyes: Compound Hair: n/a Chitin: sandy yellow Character Levels: 4 Experience Points: 15,000 Experience to reach next level: 21,000 Str: 16 +3 (level 4 stat bump went here) Dex: 14 +2 Con: 18 +4 Int: 14 +2 Wis: 20 +5 Cha: 9 -1 Hit Dice: 4d8+12 Armor Class: 15 (10 +3 natural armor +2 Dex) Touch: 12 Flat-Footed: 13 Inititive: +2 Speed: 40 feet (8 squares) Saving Throws: Fort: +6 (+2 base; +4 ability) Ref: +5 (+3 base; +2 ability) Will: +5 (+0 base; +5 ability) Base Attack Bonus: +3 Grapple: +6 (+3 BAB; +3 ability) Melee Attack Bonus: +6 (+3 BAB; +3 str.) Ranged Attack Bonus: +5 (+3 BAB; +2 dex.) Attack - MW Kama +7 melee (1d6+3 x2) Claw +6 melee (1d4+3 x2) MW Dagger +7 melee (1d4+3) Chatkcha ranged +5 (1d6+3 18-20/x2) MW Dagger +6 ranged (1d4+3 19-20/x2) Full Attack - 4 Kamas +5 (1d6+3+ special) and bite -1 melee (1d4+1 plus poison) 4 Claws melee +4 (1d4+3) and bite -1 melee (1d4+1 plus poison) Chatkcha ranged +5 (1d6+3) Alchemical silver Dagger +6 ranged (1d4+3) Skills: Climb +8 (+5 ranks +3 Str) Concentration +11 (+7 ranks + 4 Con) Jump +39 (+6 ranks +30 racial +3 Str) Tumble +4 (+2 Dex +2 Synergy) Feats: Deflect Arrow (bonus racial) Exotic Weapon Proficiency (Kama) Combat Expertise Multiweapon Fighting (Psychic Warrior bonus) Quickdraw (Psychic Warrior bonus) Languages: Common, Thri-kreen Racial Traits (Monstrous Humanoid) :Darkvision 60 feet :Immune to magic sleep Poison (Ex): bite, initial damage 1d6 Dex, secondary damage paralysis. DC 15. Usable 1/day Leap (Ex) +30 racial bonus on Jump checks Psi-like Abiltites: 3/day Chameleon, know direction 1/day Metaphysical Claw, Greater Concealing Amorpha Psionics: PPs 7 (1 racial + 1 class +7 wis) 1st- Inertial Armor, Force Screen Weapons: MW Alchemical Silver, Cold Iron Kama (2 lbs) 2322 gp MW Alchemical Silver, Adamantine Kama (2lbs) 3322 gp MW Alchemical Silver, Flaming Kama (2lbs) 2322 gp MW Alchemical Silver, Blessed Kama (2lbs) 2322 gp MW Alchemical Silver Chatkcha x4 (12 lbs) 1284 gp MW Alchemical Silver Dagger (1lb) 321 gp Other Possessions: 14 days of elf-jerky- 7 gp (14 lbs) Waterskin- 1 gp (4lbs) Traveling Harness ("clothes")- 1 gp Backpack - 2 gp (2lbs) Preserving salts - 1 gp (1lb) Inside his backpack he has: A dehydrated left elf ear with a large sapphire ear-ring (worth 1000gp) in it. A bit of fur from a werewolf A few links of chain from a Kyton The boneblade from an adult Kython A fang from a Tyrannosaurus A feather from a Pegasus A hoof from a Centaur Weight carried: estimated at about 50 lbs. Light load Background - Tchrak'klik is one of three other kreen in a clutch who set out individually from the desert in search of trophies. Tchrak'klick, as was the ritual custom of his race, struck out on his own carrying nothing but a Chatkcha, a dagger, and a waterskin - all that is needed kill, cut, and carry nourishment. Once his trophies and any tools he has gathered in his journeys are collected he will return to his pack and vie for leadership of the pack against his former clutchmates. Until that time, he will wander from place to place as he seeks out more dangerous game. Personality - Tchrak'klik is very quiet among those who are not kreen. He is very reserved and does not volunteer much to the conversations of those around him. He feel very out of place in the non-kreen world. He is often confused by many of the rules and mores of "civilized" life. Code of Conduct- Humans, elves, dwarves, and other races of the world are not to be attacked or killed for food. Doing so breaks their law and draws their wrath. If you are attacked, defend yourself in kind. If you are attack by members of authority, try to surrender. If they do not accept their surrender, resolve the situation by any means necessary. Defend your clutch to the death. Other quirks- Tchrak'klik does not need more than he needs. He has his weapons and his food, and this is all that he needs. Tchrak'klik does not wear armor. This is as much a part of kreen culture as it is the fact that normal demi-human armor is not made for a kreen's body. He keeps a token from each worthy adversary or group of adversaries he defeats. Gold is without value. Does not use article adjectives when he speaks. Category:CR 6 Category:Expanded Psionics Handbook Category:Psychic Warrior Category:Monstrous Humanoid Category:Thri-Kreen